


Starbucks, Strangers, and Flirting

by orphan_account



Series: Three Element Stories [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hot Chocolate, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Starbucks, Strangers, established jjp, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark Tuan didn't expect to meet someone so handsome as the stranger that walked in and ordered a Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate.What'll he do?





	Starbucks, Strangers, and Flirting

Mark finished wiping down the tables and walked back behind the counter to put the cloth away. He walked around and made sure that the equipment was clean and watched as more customers began to walk in. His friend and co-worker, Jinyoung, took care of the customers and handed Mark some of the orders. He finished them up in a few minutes. 

The two cleaned up a bit and waited for more customers to come in. As they waited, Jinyoung and Mark were standing in front of the cash registers and began to talk.

“So, what’s up with you Mark?” he asked.

“Not much,” he replied.

“Nothing crazy going on in your life?”

Mark shook his head. “No. I’m not really a crazy kind of person.”

“Really? Not even in the dating ring?”

“I’ve got no one at the moment Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung nodded his head. “Interesting.”

“What about you? How’s your boyfriend?”

“Jaebum’s good. He’s out of town at the moment on a business trip. But, he’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Got anything planned?”

“Oh yeah. I want to take him to a nice dinner at his favorite restaurant, ‘Eat Jin.’ And then, take him home and…well…you know.”

Mark nodded his head. “I do. You don’t have to continue.”

Jinyoung chuckled and then the two turned their attention to the door when the saw it open. Mark was taken away by the person who had entered the coffee shop. It was a man, who seemed like he was in his mid-twenties. He had fair skin, blonde hair, chiseled jaw line, and from the looks of it, he seemed fit. The shirt he was wearing wrapped around his muscles nicely. 

Mark and Jinyoung stood up straight and Jinyoung approached the register and asked. Welcome! How can I help you, sir?”

“Hi, I’d like a grande salted caramel hot chocolate,” he said with a smile.

Jinyoung smiled and nodded his head. He wrote the order on the cup and then asked, “Name?”

“Jackson.”

Jinyoung nodded his head and then handed the cup to Mark. Mark began to complete the order, occasionally shooting small glances at Jackson, to which the stranger would just smile at. 

After a few minutes, Mark finished the order and said, “Here you go, Jackson.”

“Thanks so much,” he said as he grabbed the cup and took a sip, “Wow, this is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had! You, uh, Mark, are the best.”

Mark blushed at the praise. “Thank you Jackson.”

“Well, I’ve got to get going. Thank you again. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Mark nodded his head and then watched as Jackson left. Jinyoung came up to Mark and asked, “Got your eye on something, or in this case someone?”

“Jinyoung, please. I’m not going to try and do anything.”

“But, why not? You obviously seem attracted to Jackson.”

“Just because of his looks? I’ve got more standards than just looks you know?”

Jinyoung sighed. “I know. But, I think you should maybe try and get to know Jackson.”

Mark arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

“To see if he fits your standards.”

Mark thought about it for a moment and said, “I guess you’re right.”

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day, Mark and Jinyoung were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Jackson. Mark had thought about it more when he got home yesterday and Jinyoung was right. Mark should try to get to know Jackson a bit more because Mark did feel something towards the blonde-haired man. He just needed to see if maybe he could pursue something with him and if Jackson could reciprocate the feelings. 

Jackson arrived at around the same time he did yesterday. He had the same bright smile on his face and walked up to the register. 

“Hey Jackson,” said Jinyoung, “how can I help you?”

“Hey Jinyoung,” greeted Jackson, “same order as yesterday.”

Jinyoung nodded his head. “Coming right up.”

Jinyoung wrote the order on the cup and then handed it to Mark. 

Mark began to make the order and saw Jackson waiting for it, all while smiling at him. 

“So Jackson,” began Mark as he multi-tasked, “how’re you?”

“I’m good.”

“Cool. So, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a P.E. teacher at the high school.”

“Oh, really? That sounds cool.”

“Eh, sometimes. Every so often I get that one kid that decides to be a Debby Downer or a Demandy Sandy and I have to write them up. I hate doing that to students.”

Mark nodded his head. He put the cap on the cup and then handed it to Jackson with a smile. 

“Thanks again. So, I’ve got a few minutes before heading to the school. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

Jackson seemed to beam at the confirmation. “Okay, so, do you have another job besides this one?”

Mark nodded his head. “On weekends I work part-time at a studio teaching martial arts.”

“Ooh, that sounds awesome.”

“It is. Seeing people succeed and be happy with their success brings me a lot of joy and helps me know that I’m doing my job right.”

Jackson nodded his head. “Well, you’re doing your job right here as well. You’re really good at making this.”

Mark nodded and smiled. “Thank you Jackson.”

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mark nodded his head and watched as Jackson walked off. Jinyoung approached Mark and said, “So, a P.E. teacher, huh?”

Mark turned to Jinyoung and said, “Yup.”

“Interesting. Well, you can learn more about him tomorrow. You’ve successfully taken the first step in possibly getting this guy to date you.”

Mark rolled his eyes and said, “Okay Cupid, calm down.”

Jinyoung chuckled and then the two got back to work.”

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The following day, Jinyoung brought Jaebum in and the two seemed to be glued together, which made Mark slightly uncomfortable.

“Okay look Jinyoung, I love you, but you’ve got to stop clinging to JB while you work,” said Mark.

Jaebum and Jinyoung looked over at Mark and Jinyoung chuckled. “Jealous much?”

“Not really.”

Jaebum then let go of Jinyoung and sat at the counter where customers would wait for their orders and watched Jinyoung and Mark work. 

Then, at his normal scheduled time, Jackson walked in and Jinyoung already knew what his order would be. He put it in the register and charged Jackson as he handed Mark the cup and he began to work on the order.

“Jackson?” Jaebum asked.

Jackson turned his head. “JB?”

Mark and Jinyoung looked at each other with wide eyes and then Jinyoung asked, “JB, you know Jackson?”

JB nodded his head. “Yeah, we were roommates in college and graduated together. We’ve kept in touch but we haven’t seen each other since then until now.”

“How’re you JB?” Jackson asked.

Mark and Jinyoung watched as the two held a conversation. Mark watched with jealousy as he made Jackson’s order. Jinyoung whispered into Mark’s ear to calm down, JB was taken and they were simply old friends and nothing else.

But, Mark couldn’t help catching the fact that it seemed like Jackson was flirting with JB. 

Mark finished Jackson’s order and then handed it to him with a fake smile. Jinyoung then pulled Mark back to the back and then said, “Mark calm down.”

“I’m calm. I’m just surprised that it looks like Jackson is flirting with your boyfriend.”

“I know. Jackson must be either oblivious to the fact that he’s flirting or he’s the flirting type, meaning that he flirts with everyone.”

Mark nodded his head at Jinyoung. It made sense. Some people were natural flirts and would flirt with everyone. Sometimes, they wouldn’t even notice it. 

“Okay, I’m fine,” said Mark, “what you said makes sense and I’m fine.”

The two then went back out and saw Jackson and JB finishing their conversation. 

“Hey you two,” said Jackson.

“Jackson,” began Jinyoung, “don’t you have to kind of be at school in like a minute?”

Jackson shook his head. “Today I get to go in later because my first P.E. class of the day is at one-thirty.”

“Interesting.”

“Anyway,” said JB, “Jinyoung, I’ve got to get going.”

Jinyoung nodded his head and then the two shared a quick kiss.

“Love you,” said Jinyoung.

“Love you, too,” said JB as he then turned to leave. 

Jackson smiled and then said, “Wow, you two are so cute together.”

Jinyoung blushed slightly. “Thanks.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“For about two years now.”

“Wow. Good for the both of you.”

“Thanks. What about you Jackson? Anyone important in your life?”

Jackson shook his head. “Not right now.”

“Oh? Really?”

Jackson arched an eyebrow. “Yeah? Why do you ask Jinyoung?”

“It’s just...someone with your looks is the last person I’d expect to be single.”

Jackson blushed lightly at the comment. “Thank you Jinyoung.”

“So, do you need help or something?”

Jackson leaned forward a bit. “Do you know anyone that might interest me?”

“Oh, I know a few people.”

Jinyoung then looked at Mark and shot him a quick wink. Mark’s eyes widened at Jinyoung and then Jinyoung said, “Any standards?”

“Yeah, but nothing too crazy.”

“Guy or girl?”

“…Guy.”

“Ah, that makes things way easier,” said Jinyoung with a mischievous smile. 

Mark wanted the ground to open up and eat him alive. He knew where Jinyoung was going to go with this.

“See Jackson, I’ve got the perfect person in mind for you.”

“Really? Who?”

Jinyoung pointed in Mark’s direction and said, “Mark Tuan.”

Mark wanted to sink into the ground and be dragged to hell at the moment. He couldn’t believe that Jinyoung would do this to him.

Jinyoung stared at Jackson, who seemed to be waiting for Mark to say something. Jinyoung nudged Mark and gestured to him that Jackson was staring. 

“Oh, uh…yeah,” said Mark shyly.

Jackson lightly smiled and asked, “Really? Mark’s single? And here I was thinking he was taken.”

“Nope. My dear Mark is a single man who is ready to mingle.”

Mark slapped Jinyoung upside the head. “All right Jinyoung, that’s enough. I think he gets it.”

Jinyoung chuckled while rubbing the spot where Mark hit him. 

“So, does this mean I can ask you out?”

Mark and Jinyoung snapped their heads at Jackson with wide eyes.

“W-What?” Mark asked.

“Well, I’d be lying if I didn’t want to ask you out. I’ve had my eye on you since I first laid eyes on you. I feel attracted towards you and I’d like to get to know you better, if that’s okay.”

Mark smiled and nodded his head. “Of course it’s okay with me.”

“So, would you like to go out some time?”

“Give me a time and place and I’ll be there.”

Jackson smiled widely. “Great. Let’s exchange numbers and we’ll keep in touch.”

Mark gave Jackson his number and vice versa. 

“Cool. So, I’ll text you later about the date. See you two tomorrow.”

Mark nodded his head as Jackson turned around and exited the Starbucks. 

Jinyoung watched as Mark stared at the door, long after Jackson had left. 

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

Mark nodded his head. “I’m more than okay Jinyoung.”

“Cool, so that means you can get back to work.”

Mark rolled his eyes and then he and Jinyoung continued to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Leave me comments please! I love reading your thoughts!


End file.
